How Far I’ll Go
|artist = ( ) |from = movie |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = December 7, 2017 (First release on NOW) May 24, 2018 (Second release on NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = |nosm = |mc = JD2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Cobalt Blue |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 98 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = HowFar |audio = |choreo = Tiana LiufauFile:MoanaOnJD2018ImPrettySure.png |perf = Aurélie SérinéFile:MoanaOnJD2018ImPrettySure.png }}Auli’i Cravalho'nun (Sarah Milton tarafından kapsanan ve oyun içinde Disney’in Moanası olarak kabul edilen) “How Far I'll Go", ’de Kids Mode'nda ve ’da yer alıyor. Dansçı'nın Görünüşü Dansçı Moana'ya benziyor. Uzun, ipeksi siyah saçları ve kahverengi bir cilt tonu var.Üzerinde çiçekler olan beyaz bir etek giyiyor. Moana'nın filmde yer aldığı "Te Fiti'nin Kalbi" olarak bilinen kolyeyi takıyor. Ayrıca ortada beyaz bir çizgiyle kırmızı bir üst giyiyor. Arka Plan Şarkının başlangıcı, kum üzerine yazılan film başlığını ortaya çıkaran bir dalga ile başlar; Bundan hemen sonra, bir okyanusun önünde bir kıyıda "Moana" görülür, Moana'nın Motunui'deki evinde solda bir palmiye ağacı ve arkasında bir dağ ile yer alır.Manzara gündüzden geceye veya gün batımına doğru sürekli olarak değişir ve ikinci koro başlamadan önce kumdan çıkan patlayan mor sprinklerle karanlık olur. Koro sırasında Maui'nin "Hoş Geldiniz" adlı müzik videosundan öğeler var. Palmiye ağaçları da dahil olmak üzere Hawaii teması ve üzerinde tiki yüzü olan bir gündoğumu var. Koroların ikinci kısmı kırmızı ve sarı Hawai kolyeleri ve çiçekleri yavaşça okyanusu andıran mavi okyanus dalgalarına düşüyor. İkinci koro tekrarlandığında, arka plan Moana'nın filmden inşa ettiği gece denizde yelkenli bir tahtaya, Sparkles ve parlak mavi botlarla Hawai tarzındaki silüetlerin üzerine gelen insan siluetleri ile geçer. Gramma Tala'nın Maui'ye yol açtığını söylediği bir balık bileği takımyıldızı bile var, bu da son koro ortaya çıktığında sihirli bir şekilde ortaya çıkıyor. Gold Moves Rutin olarak 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Sola bakarken, ileriye doğru yürürken kollarınızı sağınıza doğru kaldırın. Gold Moves 3: Çömelerken kollarınızı başınızın üstünde döndürün. Sağ bacağın solun arkasında olmalı ve neredeyse diz çökmüş olmalısın. Howfar gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 Howfar gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game Howfar gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Howfar gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * How Far I’ll Go sonra film ile danslar vardır. Bunlar şöyledir Just Mario, Time Warp, Prince Ali, Under the Sea, You’re The One That I Want, Chiwawa (Remastered Version) Let It Go, Balkan Blast Remix, Un Poco Loco ve Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (From the Emoji Movie). * Disney sersinde yedinci şarkıdır. Bunlar This is Halloween, Prince Ali, Let It Go, Under the Sea, ve Junto a Ti, Un Poco Loco. Galeri Game Files Howfar cover generic.jpg|''How Far I’ll Go'' Howfar cover phone kids.jpg|''How Far I'll Go'' (Kids Mode) Howfar cover albumcoach.png| album coach HowFar_Albumbkg.png| album background howfar_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Howfar map bkg.png| map background HowFar_BC.jpg| cover Howfar p1 ava.png|Avatar Howfar pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Howfar menu.png|''How Far I’ll Go'' on the menu Howfar load.png| loading screen Howfar coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Howfar kids menu.png|''How Far I’ll Go'' on the menu (Kids Mode) Howfar_jd2018_kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Howfar_jd2018_kids_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Howfar_jd2018_kids_score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Howfar_jdnow_menu.png|''How Far I’ll Go'' on the menu Howfar_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Howfar_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Howfar_jd2019_menu.png|''How Far I’ll Go'' on the menu Howfar_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Howfar_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Behind the Scenes :For the complete Behind the Scenes video, see File:How Far I’ll Go - Behind the Scenes (US). Howfar teaser 2.png|Behind the scenes Howfar bts.jpg|Behind the scenes Promotional Images Howfar kids promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay from Kids Mode Howfar kids promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay from Kids Mode Howfar kids promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay from Kids Mode Howfarillgo teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/videos/1092974984171284/ Others Howfar thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Howfar thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Howfar choreo error.png|Mistake with the placement of the feet Videos Official Audio Auli'i Cravalho - How Far I'll Go How Far I'll Go (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers How Far I’ll Go - Gameplay Teaser (US) How Far I’ll Go - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays How Far I'll Go - Disney's Moana - Just Dance 2018 How Far I'll Go (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2018 How Far I'll Go - Just Dance Now How Far I'll Go - Just Dance 2019 How Far I'll Go - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Behind the Scenes How Far I’ll Go - Behind the Scenes (UK) How Far I’ll Go - Behind the Scenes (US) Extractions Just Dance 2018 - How Far I'll Go NO HUD References Site Navigation ru:How Far I'll Go en:How Far I'll Go es:How Far I'll Go de:How Far I'll Go Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010'lar Kategori:Çocuk Modu Kategori:Disney Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Tekliler Kategori:Tekli Kadınlar Kategori:Orta Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Aurélie Sériné Kategori:Kısaltılmış Şarkılar